


Imagine : Snow

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Marvel imagines [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine that it's snowing outside, and you want to play in the snow with the Avengers.





	Imagine : Snow

"Guys! It's snowing outside! " you said happily, coming out of the elevator. Your arms were full of books, and your hairs were white of snow.

"We had seen it darling. But you must be freezing" Loki said, coming toward you. He takes your books and put them on a table. You smiled at him:

"Don't worry Lokitty, I am perfectly covered. Those clothes are designed to be warm. I want to play in the snow! '

'You know, you are worst than a child! ' Tony said.

"Shut up, you answered him. ' I do what I want! '

'Okay Darling, Loki said, smiling at you. - We'll go. Just let us the time to dress up correctly".

The other Avengers nodded, everyone agreed. Everyone but Tony, that was grumbling on the couch, telling that he did not want to go outside and play like a child.


End file.
